The Great King and The Red Queen
by 6Mystique6Akuma6
Summary: The Devine family are well known in the wizarding and muggle world. Most of the attention is welcomed, aside from the cold glances from the Malfoy's. Will their children be able to overcome the hatred? Or will they destroy each other physically and mentally?
1. Chapter 1: My Life Thus Far

I began my magic career at Ilvermorny, the only wizarding school in America. It wasn't very big, approximately 300 students attended. Though its size was no match to the potential it held. It was an excellent school that taught me everything I know. I had a few acquaintances, but I mostly indulged in books during my pastimes. So, when my father told me we had to move all the way to Britain because of job relocation, it didn't bother me much. My father, Alastair Devine, is the one who passed on his magic to me. He currently works in the Ministry of Magic as the advisor to the Minister himself. My mother, Aria Devine, is a muggle. She is a newly appointed CEO for Fiat-Chrysler automobiles. The two met when my father was sent on a business trip to end some sort of magical animal smuggling in New York. As any true-love cliché goes, they fell for each other immediately, having met at a local coffee shop. He decided to travel to work every day to accompany her job and sooner or later they decided to have me. Thus, a soon to be famous wizard was born, little did I know. As the talk of the "Dark Lord" resonated lightly in the air, the Minister wished my father to move back to London. My mother didn't oppose, considering she could easily get another job at the Fiat Corporation in England. So, we all packed up our things and moved to a gorgeous mansion in Wiltshire. The land was decorated in series of English oaks and red roses; there was a gorgeous courtyard and so many different hallways you would get lost! We all fell in love with it immediately. Of course, a half-blood family moving to the wizarding world was a bit skeptic, but the Minister of Magic put an end to the rumors and disgust.

Aside from the neighbors; if you could even call them that. The Malfoy's lived at least 15 miles from our home, considering the amount of land each of us owned, but they've always hated us. Lucius Malfoy worked with my father but each have always loathed the other. Due to the Malfoy's hatred for mixed families the hatred was only fueled when a half-blood or muggle born had any successes. My father being a half-blood himself and the advisor to Cornelius Fudge cause many cold glances from the head of Malfoy Manor. And now Alastair Devine moved 15 miles from Malfoy Manor, which was just slightly larger than their mansion by only 15 square feet. Not only that, but his muggle wife was coming along with him! Let's just say the tension grew.

So, there I was. New house, new room, new environment, new enemies, and a new school…

-Flashback-

The stone halls, though long and narrow, permeated me with a feeling of welcome. An old female witch who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall was escorting me to an area called the Great Hall. "Breakfast, lunch, and dinner will be served through these very doors every day. You'll notice there are four sets of dining tables, each is connected with its house and that is where you are to sit." Professor McGonagall told me matter of factly. "Is it just like my old school?" I asked in a curious voice, my American accent intruding the conversation. She looked down at me with patience, "We have four, just like Illvermorny's. Each house has their own sigil, rooming, and seating quarters." She then proceeded to tell me all about the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each seemed to share certain attributes with my past houses. There I was sorted into Thunderbird; which mostly resembled communication, intelligence, and freedom. So where did I fit in at Hogwarts? I was so conflicted with where I'd be sorted I had failed to realize we had reached our destination. I was greeted by two gigantic stone doors and Professor McGonagall spoke importantly, "Welcome to the Great Hall." As she waved her hand the doors opened to reveal a large dining room filled with children from ages 11-18. Everyone gazed up from their meals, some mid-bite, to give me their full attention. I didn't expect anything different, considering it was already halfway through third year, but still attention started to get annoying.

I kept my gaze forward. There I saw a tall man with a white beard smiling next to a stool with an old ratted hat on top. "Catherine Aria Devine, is it? I'm sure your grandfather has told you about me?" The old man spoke as if we were the only people in the room yet everyone listened in on our conversation. "Yes sir, you're _the_ famous Dumbledore." I suddenly became conscious of my accent; it seemed to intrigue our audience, as I noticed some leaned forward. I picked up on a few whispers from behind me, but Dumbledore continued as if no one was listening. "He didn't tell you the story about how I put whip cream in his undergarments did he?" He said with a grin. I chuckled, "No, he didn't, but one day you must tell me." Dumbledore and my grandfather were great friends back in the day. I heard more stories about the two of them together than I did with him and my grandmother. "Well my dear let's get you sorted, please take a seat." He said gently. The process was a lot like Illvermony and with Dumbledore's presence, I was quite comfortable now. I did as I was directed and faced the many stares from my soon to be peers. Without warning, the brown ragged witch hat was placed on my head. I jumped as it spoke from the rotted fibers, "Ah, yes, quite right. I've been waiting for someone like you for a long time. Just like your father in ways I see." I whispered to what I thought was just myself, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" It retorted, "Don't use that kind of foul American language here!" I put my hands over my mouth in embarrassment and a few students laughed. "Sorry," I muttered. "Exactly like her father. Except…you possess something special I see, something new…..powerful." He started ranting until I rudely interrupted. "Like what? Like slick sarcasm and the amazing ability to come up with comebacks right on the spot?" A few chuckles erupted from the crowd again. I lightly smiled, _nice crowd._ "That concludes it….GRYFFINDOR!" Within seconds the table to the far left began clapping and cheering loudly as the hat was removed from my head. Magically, a newly found embroidery stamp with a lion appeared on my black robe. The word: Gryffindor spelled with red and gold fonts sat directly under the courageous looking lion. I smiled. This was going to be an adventure well awaited for.

-End of Flashback-

It didn't take long for me to make friends at Hogwarts. After all, I am an extrovert and attention suited my fancy, not in an arrogant way though. I mostly acquired it because of my accent. Why was an American here? Not that my story was exactly supreme but the accent that I had was foreign and apparently British guys found that attractive. The first person or persons' as I should say that befriended me were too very handsome twins with fiery red hair. Fred and George Weasley were their names and they were mischievous to say the least. Our friendship started off strong; full of pranks and jokes. I remember when we put a set of 'Creepy Crawlies' under their brother's bed; one of Fred's pranking mechanisms he had conjured up, but it scared his brother so bad he nearly wet himself! Speaking of the two crazy twin's brother, he became another one of my good friends due to the merciless pranks. Ronald Weasley simply acted as another sibling towards me, which made him the perfect victim nonetheless. Thank god he knew Hermione Granger though; I would die without her as my friend. She is simply my rock holding my bubbling self from exploding the Earth. Ron introduced me to her and the famous Harry Potter within my first week of attending my new school. I had friends, not only that, but friends that I would keep for a long time. We shared the dangers of adventure and the newly found obstacles from them; including finding Harry's godfather Sirius Black and connecting him with the bit of family he had left. I know this is a lot to sink in, but trust me; it will help take you through the journey that I'd like to present to you. This journey takes twist and turns. Ups and downs. People change. I change. But the friendships simply stay forever.

My name is Catherine Aria Devine and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2: The Burrow

"Come on Cat or you're going to be late!" My mother yelled from downstairs as I packed the last book in my suitcase, 'How to Catch a Pirate'; another wonderful muggle novel I've come to enjoy. I locked the trunk and lugged it off my bed. I straightened my flannel over my t-shirt and decided I was content with my current state of fashion and headed downstairs. I was leaving for the last weekend of summer to spend with the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione. We were all going to the Quidditch World Cup to end the season with a bang!

Downstairs my mother held Salem, a solid black cat I've owned since my first year at Ilvermorny.. He followed me around everywhere and never seemed to leave my side, still, we had to bring a cage for Hogwarts. "Ready?" My mother asked, putting Salem down. "More than ready!" I smiled delightfully. Salem crisscrossed his body between my legs and meowed at me. "And Salem is ready too!" I picked him up and nuzzled my face into his fur. He meowed again. "Alright come on you two!" I silently prayed this school year would hold as much adventure as last year…maybe without the near death experiences this time.

I large grin displayed upon my face as my mother parked in front of The Burrow. It was such a quaint little home compared to our mansion, not to mention completely constructed in the strangest way possible. None the less, the uniqueness always caused a smile to form upon my lips and admire the mind of Arthur Weasley. He was always inventing something quirky. Once she parked I jumped out quickly and ran towards the door. Two ginger haired twins meet me halfway.

"Kit-kat!" They both said their nickname for me in unison.

I grinned, "Fred, George, your hair has gotten longer."

"And you've gotten shorter." George grinned.

"And _your_ hair is thinning." Fred added as he patted my head.

I slapped his hand playfully. "Oh shut up."

Suddenly I was engulfed into another hug by none other than Hermione. "Mione, I've missed you!" "I've missed you too Cat!" We let go as I overheard my mother groan loudly behind us, she struggled to carry my heavy suitcase and Salem's cage, "A little help?"

Salem ran around the burrow chasing Crookshanks like they were small children playing at a park. A large smile laid on my lips as Crookshanks pounced on Salem, causing him to roll a bit before getting back up and running downstairs. I sat in Mione and I's room, waiting for her to get out of the shower. The cracks in the wood on the ceiling served as my only entertainment until Fred and George popped their heads in the doorway.

"Feeling a bit mopey are we?" Fred asked jokingly.

"We have something that can make it better!" George stated.

I looked at them with wide eyes and smirked, "Well, what do you have in mind?"

Pranks, the very thing that brought the twins and I together. If it wasn't for the one day we all had the same idea to invade Filtch's office we probably wouldn't have become as close as we did. Not to mention they wouldn't have found the Marauder's Map either without my help, they were too busy discovering a pile of disturbing photos. Filtch must get very lonely; I'll just leave it at that. So, here we were, back in our natural habitat, pranking. I placed the dissolving cube into Ron's drink before everyone came to sit for dinner while the twins kept watch. I smiled mischievously as the drink remained the same color after the cube dissolved. This special prank was newly designed made to cause delusions for a minute if consumed. The twins are working on the effects, hoping to make it last at least up to an hour in the future. I quickly sat down in my seat across from where we hoped Ron would sit as the twins sat beside me on either side. Everyone began filling their seats and Ron sat across from me, just as planned, and we watched as he took the first sip. The three of us tried to stifle our laughter the best we could when he told his mother how great the punch was. Hermione looked at me puzzled and I just put my index finger to my lips indicating to her that something great was about to happen.

"So Catherine, how's your mother doing?" Mr. Weasley asked

"She's doing well, it's hard for her since she is in a new working environment, no employee friends and such." I smiled as Ron began looking around with a frightened look on his face. _It appears that their crazy cubes do work._

"She's a CEO. Isn't that right dear?" Mrs. Weasley added.

I turned to her, "Yes, for Fiat-Chrysler Automobiles."

Mr. Weasley then asked, "Can the cars fly?"

I couldn't answer the silly question as Ron began to dance around the table frantically screaming that spiders were crawling all over him. The twins and I burst out into fits of laughter as everyone turned to Ron.

"Ron! What's going on?!" His mother rushed to his side and tried to hold him still but he simply jumped out of her grasp and continued running around the house. I had to hold my sides because I was laughing so hard. Soon enough Ron stopped and everyone turned to the three muskrats that caused the whole commotion.

Ron sat down across from me again, his face bright red, "Blimey Catherine, the first time we see each other in two months and you have to go and do that."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't scold us, thankfully. Honestly the boys probably would have been in huge trouble if it weren't for me being involved. It was worth the laugh though, I did apologize to Ron but he knows he'll be a victim again soon. Hermione and I, now with full stomachs, lay on our twin beds in the guest bedroom talking away about this next year. We spoke about classes, much to my dismay considering all the classes she made me take with her last year. Thankfully Dumbledore gave us a time-turner to at least allow us to have actual teenage lives. Though I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind doing it all over agan. Soon we began speaking about guys; surprisingly even Hermione finds conversations on boys very stimulating.

"So what do you think of Harry." Hermione asked.

I sighed and rolled on my back, "He looks good with his hair longer like that but honestly; I can't say I have feelings for him. Plus," I sat up, "It's obvious Ginny has a crush on him."

Hermione smiled, "Not obvious to Harry." We both snickered.

"When is love obvious for a boy?" I replied stated matter-of-factly.

She giggled, "Oh, but what about Malfoy? Isn't he just _so_ attractive?" The fake compliment merely dripped from her lips. I simply threw my pillow at her as a reply.

"Oh shut up, don't even get me started on that asshole. Or git, as you so call him."


End file.
